Separation
by Keira Higurashi9
Summary: Separation.The distance in between us- the mountains and valleys and meadows and villages. Separation. The way I thought about it made me feel scared and weak. Separation. The bodies of water and lakes and streams and rivers and puddles. Separation. Separation. My twist/crossover of two amazing stories! rated for violence/blood/gore
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha was thrown back by the blow. Miroku and Sango where trying to help, but their efforts where in vain. I loaded my bow, ready to take Naraku down, but he was moving around too fast and I couldn't get a mark on him. Inuyasha was trying so hard, but he could barely get a scratch on him with Tetsusaiga. I have to do something. I drop my bow and I have to resort with my water bending. I run in. Naraku caught sight of me, so did Inuyasha.

"Stay back! This is my fight!" he yells at me.

"Oh yeah, and you're doing a wonderful job!" I yell sarcastically back. I bend the water out of a nearby tree, sucking the very life out of it and did an arch towards his head. He steps back in the nick of time. His slimy tentacle catches me in the stomach. I fly back into a tree.

"Keira!" Inuyasha yells. I look up, dazed from the impact. I can see Shippo hiding under a log. Typical. Inuyasha starts to run to me but Naraku blocks his way. Sango throws her hiraikotsu and gets Naraku's attention.

"You wrench!" Naraku howls at her. He turns away from Inuyasha, completely ignoring him as he runs the last distance to me.

"Are you O.K?" he asks, helping me sit up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answer, although my back is killing me. "Let's finish him."

"All right." Inuyasha replies back. We stand up together, ready to face our enemy. By that time, Naraku pushed Sango into the skies with Kirara.

"Keira, I'm going to use the wind scar and you use your scared arrow. Got that?" Inuyasha says without turning his head.

"Gotcha." I replied. "_I hope this works."_ I think. Inuyasha raises his sword and I load and arrow. "_I'll shoot right after you fire Inuyasha, don't miss!_" he tightens his grip and I know his about to swing. I aim my arrow at Naraku's chest.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha screams as he cuts the air.

I let go of my arrow. Everything seems frozen in time. Just as both of our powers get to him, a powerful gust of wind lifts him in the air.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha yells into the night. "_We were so close! Darn you Kagura! DARN YOU!" _I think with rage. I load another arrow and aim it straight at her head. I let my arrow fly. She swoops up with her giant feather thing and I miss. I load another. I keep thinking in my mind. "_She will pay. All that work for nothing! I hate you, Kagura. I HATE YOU!" _I shoot at her again

"Keira! Don't do it! You're just wasting your energy!" Inuyasha yells at me but I ignore him. Nobody is going to stand in my way between Kagura and me. I'll kill her. I promise I will kill her. I let go. She swoops sideways, dodging my attack.

"You can't run forever!" I scream to her.

"I know! Dance of the Dragon!" she screams back. I was lifted off the ground and into the skies. I can't last long. I got to get out of these tornados… and fast! I look for a way out, but they surround me like flies. I feel nauseas, being twist around ruthlessly. I close my eyes shut, to block out what is happening. I feel myself being drag away from the fight. "_Where is she taking me? What are her motives?" _I keep thinking. I can hear Inuyasha screaming my name at the top of his lungs. "I'll_ come back to you, Inuyasha, I promise."_


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later, I can smell salt water in my confusion. "_Why is she taking me to the ocean?" _I feel the wind around me settle and I fall into Kagura's feather. She grabs me by the hair and yanks me back.

"I'll make sure you will never see Inuyasha again." She sneers into my ear. I imagine spiting in her eye.

"Dance of the Dragon!" She makes tornados, rain clouds, hail, you name it. She ties my hands together so I can't bend or do anything.

"Wish you had your bending now do you." she remarks. The truth is, I wish I did. Nobody can survive that, and I know what she's going to do to me.

"See you in the next world." She bids me good bye, then I'm falling towards the sea, and there's nothing I can do about it. I feel like I hit concrete. The force was so hard, I'm sure I broke a rib or two. I'm being tossed and turned with no limitations. I'm running out of air, I don't know which way is up, my hands are tied, so I'm dead for sure. Nobody knows where I am. Inuyasha can't sniff me out fast enough. I'm on my own. But wait, I can feel a wind down my back. I use my body to twist around, and I fill my lungs with air. Air never tasted so good! But I'm going to black out any minute, and I have to get somewhere safe. Somewhere… I suddenly feel as if I'm being pulled out of the water. I close my eyes. Is this how it feels like to die?


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a sea of pillows. I was in a small cabin with a washroom and a small desk and at the back, big glass windows that overlook the sea. I put my hand on my ribs; someone has put cloth around my torso. I sit up and looked around.

"Finally awake are we?" I turned to see who said that. I was some teenage guy, and he was cute he had long, brown hair, blue eyes, and a stocky build. "Who are you?" he asks.

"I should be asking you the same question." I growl at him. I don't trust this guy. He has a strong demonic aura. This guy is a demon.

"I am Jack Collins." He said.

"Keira Higurashi. Where am I?"

"You're on a ship heading for the Yellow Sea, China." He exclaimed.

"WHAT"I say.

"We're going to the Yellow sea." he said. "You're going to be dropped off there."

"Is there any way you can drop me off in Japan?" I ask.

"No, sorry we port there yesterday, but if you look out the window you can see Japan. We have to circle around it to get to the Yellow Sea." I rush over to the window. And there it was, the coast of Japan. That's where Inuyasha and the others are; probably still fighting Naraku, as I'm in this safe cabin away from danger. Inuyasha is probably worried about me. I look down in despair.

"What's wrong?" Jack asks.

"Don't worry. It's nothing." A sudden thought hits me.

"By the way, who saved me?" I ask. His face blushes.

"I did." He replied.

"Really? Well...Um…Thanks." I say awkwardly.

Then we heard people wrestling outside. Jack went to the porthole and peered outside.

"I got to take care of this. Stay in here and don't look out the porthole whatever you hear out there. I'll lock the door behind me."

"Wait…" but it was too late. I jumped out of bed and ran to the door. As I grabbed the door knob I heard a click and I was held prisoner. I heard voices outside. I pressed my ear to the door.

"That's enough **Corwin**; you had your share of meat today."

"Who are you to talk, the captain is a fool. This is not enough meat to last us, we need more!"

"You _want_ more! The captain has taught us to control our hunger, not to encourage it!"

I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to see what's going on out there. I went over to the porthole and hesitated. What would I see? Will it be the same scene I saw on the day we meet Koga? Or will it be that scene where Cato was eaten alive and I had to kill him to put him out of his suffering. I gathered up all my courage and pulled back the curtain. It was worst then Cato and Koga. A big, bulky man was standing in the middle of the deck holding a human being. He looked like he had hair all over his body.I make a sound that was between a gasp and a choke. I stare at the man in the middle of the deck. His eyes looked like a wolves, not like Koga's though. It was like looking into death itself. The most disturbing thing about the guy was that he looked as if he could rip Jack in half with the muscles he has.

"You're a fool like the captain, Jackson. You're supposed to be one of us. You're different from the world, but now, you're so different from your own kind, you don't belong here either." This comment takes me aback. Inuyasha's conversation comes back to me.

"_Neither one or the other. I had to carve a world in between." _

"At least I know sense of when to stop this madness! You're the one that doesn't belong here."

"All the other crew has the same senses as …"

He stopped speaking and looked right at me.


	4. Chapter 4

. I froze in terror as his fiery eyes bore into mine. Jack looked back and stared in horror. He mouthed, "_Close the curtain, NOW!_" I didn't, I was paralyzed by Corwin eyes. He waved his hand and the curtain snapped shut, all the candle light flickered out and I was alone in the dark. I could still hear the voices outside. I put my ear up to the door and strained to hear the rest.

"Who was that, hm… Jackson?" Corwin mocked at him.

"It's none of your concern Corwin."

"Oh really, then why are you hiding her. Is she special or are you together?"

"She's not special or anything. She's an arrogant weakling and that's all."

"_That stupid boy, then why did he bring me aboard this ship? May be he's going to use me or eat me later," _I thought.

"Is she like one of us or is she a mere mortal?"

"Is that of any of your concern? Go back to your cabin, NOW!"

"What's all the fighting about?"

This was a different voice. I tried to pull back the curtain to see who it was but it was like trying to bend steel. It became so heavy so I had to give it up. I pressed my ear up to the wall. I could still hear the voices outside.

"Captain, I was trying not to disturb you at this late hour."

"Too late for apologies Jackson. What is this all about?"

"Corwin is having too much human flesh and…"

"I see, Corwin I'll give you one warning. Next time you rebel against me you're off this ship forever. You understand?"

"Yes captain."

"Now everyone back to your cabins."

I could hear scuffling about the deck and then there was silence. I heard the door give a little click and Jack was back in the room.

"I'm sorry about that. Now what were we talking about…" he was cut short because I turned around and crossed my arms. I was still mad at him for what he said about me. "What's the matter Keira? Did I do something wrong?"

"You know what you did wrong. How could you say that about me?" I growled at him. Does he seriously think he can get away with that?

"What? Oh yeah. I'm so sorry about that. I had to draw the attention away from you. I'm really sorry."

He had that sorry expression on his face. This time he seemed a little annoyed by my question. Could you believe this guy!

"Do you need some time to yourself?" he ask stepping a little closer.

"What happen out there?" I asked. Jack look surprised at my question. Like he didn't predict that I wasn't going ask that. He really doesn't have any clue about girls or anything. Just like Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" He asks innocently.

"You know what I mean." I said. He just stares at me all confused.

_"Now he's an idiot," _I thought.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?! I mean with that guy Corwin eating a human being." I say agitated. Now he looks uncomfortable. He looks at the floor and fiddles with his fingers.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it with you." He says back to me. Now I really want to sucker punch him. He starts for the door. I run at him and get him in a head lock. He struggles to get free.

"Tell me now! Or I'll break your neck." I say in his ear.

"NO! LET GO!"

"Tell me NOW!" I scream in his ear.

"Fine. I'll tell you if you let go of me. You won't like it though. " he says back. I let go. What did he mean I wouldn't like it? Was it some rumor he heard or something frightening?

"I am a demon. Everyone on this ship is some kind of demon, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought you here on this ship. You don't deserve to be on this ship. You're too beautiful to be seen here."

_"He's pushing it over the line, I already like Inuyasha," _I think. Before I could respond to what he said, he twists my arm around and throws me to the floor. I scramble up on my feet. Before I can process what's happening, Jack lashes out at me and scratching my face with his claws that suddenly grew. I staggered back, blind and confused. I can taste blood in me mouth. He grabs my arms tightly so I have no escape. He looks directly in my eyes and I see deep pools of fire. His body is growing black, long hair. Is this how Corwin looked like up close when he was tearing that deer apart? He's growing long fangs and longer claws. They're digging deeper into my arms that make me winch and I have to give a little yelp. He looks into my eyes and he shows terror as he realizes what he has done. He lets go of me and stumbles back to his corner. He wraps himself into a ball until he looks normal. He goes out the door and locks it and I'm all alone. I'm sit down on my bed, not paying any attention to my wounds and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up with the blankets tuck in on my body. As I move I feel soft cotton on my arms. I put my hand on my head, more cotton. Someone wrapped my up wounds, but who? I sit up to see Jack asleep in the chair, white cotton bandages are in his right hand like the ones on my arms. I just stare at him. He looks so peaceful in his sleep, I don't want to disturb but I guess he sensed something was not right and he wakes up, alerted and ready to go into action. He sees that I'm awake but can't meet my eyes. I want to ask him why he did that to my arms but I'm afraid he might do it again.

"I'm so sorry Keira," he says.

"It's not your fault." I say back. _"What the heck am I saying; I don't know anything about demons so why am I doing this. Wait! Yes I do. Inuyasha, Koga and Shippo. There demons, but not like Jack…"_

"It is my fault, I know how to control it but..." he trails off. I want to comfort him but how do you comfort a demon? I have no idea so I get out of bed and hug him. He hesitates but then except it. He embraces me back. I never held a boy like this before, Inuyasha never really did this. I feel warmth inside my chest. What is this feeling? It feels good I want it to last forever. He withdraws and says, "I truly am sorry Keira, I lost control."

"Would you stop doing that?" I say.

"Doing what?" He asks.

"Saying sorry all the time, it gets annoying. Why did you transform anyway?"

"I guess to protect myself from you." He responds. I can't help but smirk because it seems so stupid, this whole thing, demons, this ship, everything. I suddenly fell tired. I lie back in my bed and drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to find Jacks face in mine. He's like as if he's trying to find something in my face.

"Can I help you find something?" I ask ruefully.

"How are you feeling?'' he asks as he sits up into a sitting position on my bed.

"I'm feeling fine. Why do you ask?" He's freaking me out. Does he think I'm delusional or something. He looks at me. His face shows the deep passion that I've seen in so many man . Like the kind when a boy likes you but doesn't say it. The face of longing. The face of passion. The face of love. I start thinking of Inuyasha. Has he ever looked at me like that? I tried to remember but he hasn't. Does that mean that he doesn't like me then? Is he even looking for me? I don't know but I'm sure that Jack likes me.

"Is something wrong?" he asks.

"Oh, no, I was just thinking." I replied.

"About what?" he asks.

"Just random thoughts." I said. Man! Is nothing sacred! This guy noses into everything. We sit there for a few minutes and I can't stand it anymore.

"So, how long have I been here?" I blurt out.

"Um, a week." He says. A week!

"Seriously!" I say. I can't believe it. Then how long have I been here? Then a loud, long howl cuts the silence. We hear feet running across the deck. What was going on!

"Shoot! I have to go and whatever you do, don't look out the window this time!" He said and run out the room. I just stood there in shock. Why did he run out the room like that? What was so important? He told me not to look out the window again, but he knew I would. I'm stuck, should I listen to my curiosity and look out the window or should I listen to Jack and not look out the window. As I stand there puzzling over my choices, I hear the screams.


	7. Chapter 7

Without thinking I rush over to the window and peered out from the curtain. It was the most sickening scene I have ever seen. What I was seeing where people on wooden boards being shredded into pieces… alive. That's right, alive. I could hear their death screams over the snarling and ripping of flesh. Body parts where flying everywhere. I could see wolves lapping up blood from their victims. In front of me were three men surrounding a helpless little girl. See saw me peeking thought the curtain and mouthed "_help me"_ before she got her head ripped off her body. I let the curtain slip from my hands. I step back horrified, knocking over the bed side table.

"I have to get out of here." I say to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

I started packing. I put some beef jerky, a loaf of bread, a gallon of water, and a knife in a pack I found in a closet. I put on the clothes I came in with: a green tank top, brown short's with a belt, and boots. While I'm at it, I slip the knife in my belt and I braid my hair down my back too. Now I'm thinking to myself, "How am I going to get out of here?" I look at the big windows. "_I can jump out and swim. But where is land?"_Then something catches my eye. There's mist in the distance. _"Land!"_I saw a latch on the windows. "_This could be my chance!" _ I start for them but then I hear nothing. Just dead silence. Then I hear the soft click on the door. "_He's coming back!"_ I quickly throw the pack underneath the bed and sit on it. Jack comes in just in time.

"Hey Keira sorry about…" he starts but then he sees the bed side table on its side. I forgot! He's going to find out for sure!

"What happened?" he asks worried.

"Oh, I was just moving it and you startled me and I dropped it.""_Please believe it!"_

_"_Ok let me help you." We move the table near the windows and I see the land moving farther away. I have to go soon or I'll miss my chance.

"Hey Jack, can you get me something to eat. I'm starving" I asked.

"Ya, sure. Give me second." He walks out of the room and I'm alone."_Ok this is my chance."_ I grab my pack and head for the window. I unlatch the lock and open it. Fresh, cool air fills my lungs. It feels so good but I can't wait any longer. I step on the ledge and hesitate. It's so far away. Will I survive the fall? Just then I heard a click and the door opening. I had no time to think. So I jump. I could hear Jack's voice but couldn't identify the words. I felt weightless then the hard smack as I hit the water. I try to swim up but it feels like I'm getting nowhere. I come up, breathing hard. I could see Jack at the ledge of the windows and got the idea that he could follow me. So I start swimming towards the land when I hear a gong going off from the ship. I look to see what was going on the deck of the ship and all of the crew was watching me and talking. Corwin screams something to them and jumps off the ship. Terror grabs my heart and I start for land as fast as I could. I hear more splashes. I guess he convinced everyone to catch me and probably eat me. I start to get slower and slower. I feel a hand on the back of my shirt and I spin around. Corwin has caught up to me.

_"_Where are you going little girl." He says as he pulls me closer.

"I'm so dead," I think.

I remember I had a knife on my belt. I pull it out and swing at his face. I got him somewhere on his face and he lets go. I start swimming again only faster. Behind me, I could hear Corwin say some unintelligible things about me. But this time I don't look back.


	9. Chapter 9

I run though the pine forest as fast as I could; fearing Corwin and the others were right behind me. I just got to shore and ran blindly though the pine forest that awaited me. I keep wondering if my food survived. But I have no time to check. I got to keep running. Is this what I'm going to do for the rest of my life? Just keep running like a coward. Will I ever stand up and fight the demons? I wish I had a bow then that would even out the odds. I wonder if Jack is with them. What happened to him? Just then I hear more splashing and grumbling. They're out of the sea. I got to run. Can the smell me? Do they know where I am? Are they already behind me? "_Just run," _I tell myself. I ducked under a low branch. I break out of the woods into a clearing covered in flowers and tall grass. "_If I could just get to the other side without them seeing me and hide in a tree, they'll never find me,_" I think. I sprint for the other side. One hundred feet, seventy-five feet, fifty feet, twenty-five feet, fifteen feet.

"There she is!" Someone screams. "_They found me!" _I think. I hear objects whistling past me. They have weapons! Jack could have mentioned that. I looked back to see what kind of weapons they have to end up with an arrow in my upper, left arm. I scream out in pain but don't stop running. I fumble into the forest to find a high enough tree to climb. I pick an oak with long, thick, bushy branches. If you never tried to climb a tree with something sticking out of your arm, it's not fun, or easy. I keep hitting the arrow on other branches. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from screaming out in pain. I could taste rust. I climb up a reasonable height and stop in a fork. I looked at my arm. The arrow was so deep; it was almost on the other side of my arm. I tried to think of the time I had to go to a first aid class in district 12, to see if there was a hint to see what I should do with my arm. I remember Beth said that if there was a piece of glass in you, you should get it out right away. I don't like the idea of that but I think it's for the best. I grab the arrow, and it hurt just by touching it, and yanked hard. The good news, the arrow came out, tip and all. The bad news, I almost fell out of the tree in agenizing pain. I take deep, long breathes until the pain subsided. Note to self: never pull an arrow out of my body again. The wound started to bleed badly so I grabbed me knife and ripped some of my shirt off to make a bandage. I wrapped it tightly around the wound, which hurt too. I lean my head back against the trunk and looked though the pack. The food and water survived. "_At least I have some good things happening to me."_ I think to myself.

"Where did that girl go!" someone says right under me. I look down to see a troll in a loin cloth with some kind of demon wolf. The troll was a yellowish/green with scraggly hair all over his body, and I did not what him to lift up his arms. He had three eyeballs that all looked in different directions like he had just came out of a mental hospital or something. He opened his mouth to show cracked teeth like he was eating rocks. I moved to the branch beside mine, trying to get away from the thing. The wolf was a brownish tan. It looked like any ordinary wolf, but it has three eyeballs as well. "_Well isn't that a pretty sight." _ I think ruefully. The wolf howls something out.

"Ya, I know she's close, Daihatsu, but where?" the troll said. "_Well you're never going to find me dipper baby, or Daihatsu._" I think.

"Hey! Have you found her yet?" someone yells. And I know the voice. It's Jack's.


	10. Chapter 10

"No sir. We can't!" dipper baby screams back.

"Never send a troll to do a demon's job." Jack mutters as he walks up to the troll. The Daihatsu howls out again.

"Ya I know you heard that and that's why I said it." Jack says annoyed. "Let me sniff the air." "_I'm dead for sure!" _I think. He sniffs up down and on the ground. I move a little more into the pine needles with a little rustle. He stops sniffing and looks up straight at me. I froze."_I'm going to be eaten for sure." _ I think.

"She's this way!" he says as he points east. But I'm north. What's he thinking, does he want to find me or not. What is he planning?

"Let _me_ sniff the air." It was Corwin. He comes up next to Jack. I saw where I cut him, right on the nose. How could he smell when his nose is clogged up with blood?

"You can't smell. Your nose will get you nowhere; I'm the one who has the nose to sniff her out." Jack said in protest.

"Shut up!" Corwin said and thinks for a minute, "Fine, we'll go east, but this better not be a trick pup."

"No it isn't… _pup._" Jack says back. Corwin's face got red as the sunset.

"Move out!" Jack screams. I could hear movement further away and shouting. I waited a couple of minutes in the silence. "_All clear" _I thought. I dropped down from tree. I stood there looking in the direction Jack and the others went. What was he doing? Was he trying to help me? If he was, wouldn't he get killed or something?

"Hey" someone says. I spun around, gracefully pulling the knife out with the movement. It was Jack. What was he doing? Why was he letting me go so easily?

"What do you want? What are you planning?" I scream at him.

"Shush! They'll hear you! I just want you to be safe." He says back.

"Then why do you want me safe?" I growl.

"Because I..." he starts but then a person jumps out of the foliage. It's Corwin. Fear drapes over me. I step back, Horrified.

"What are you doing Jackson?! Kill her!" he screams as he charges. And I'm right in his path. Jack looks at me, desperate. He mouths the words "_RUN"_ but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Then, Jack charges at me but faster than Corwin. Then he crashes into Corwin and knocks him over. I finally come to my senses and run. I started going west, hoping to find a town or something to resupply. I just hope none of the others can smell as good as Jack.


	11. Chapter 11

I slump down by a tree truck; I've been running for like what? Three days? I wish Inuyasha could come and find me soon. I haven't found a village yet, and my food/water supply is running dangerously low. I have to find a village fast or I'll never make it to Kaede's village alive. I have to keep going west or Corwin will catch up to me. "_What if he already found me?" _I think. This thought makes me stand up and run, again. I break into a clearing.

"A village!" I exclaimed to myself. There were men working in the rice fields. The day was almost over so someone has to be getting home by now. So, I decided to go up to one.

"Excuse me sir." I say. The man turns around; he looked like a sensible guy. Not skinny and a wimp as I thought he might be. His kimono was faded blue and look like a peasant. He gasps.

"What!" I exclaim.

"That wound in your arm. You haven't treated it yet. Come to my house and my wife will help you." he said.

"Thank you kind sir." I replied as sweet as I can muster. We walked to his house.

"Lisa! I'm home." He said as he walks into a house. A woman was over a fire cooking some sort of stew. Her face had sharp angles. But her brown skirt highlighted her curves and her brown eyes.

"Why are you home so er… oh!" she exclaims. "What happened?!" she rushes over to me and starts examining my left arm.

"Um, some bandits caught me and one had a bow." I say embarrassed.

"You poor thing! Come; sit down while I get some medicinal herbs." She starts leading me towards the raised flooring of the house. I sit down and look at my hands.

"Um, I started to run out of food and I was wondering…" I start

"If we could give you some for your journey. Of course, always happy to help." The wife finishes.

"Thank you. You're too kind." I say.

"Now if you ladies would excuse me. I have to go back." The man said.

"Thank you. I don't know how to repay you." I say to him and his wife.

"No need to worry." The wife said. "Can you stay for a couple of days?"

"No. I'm sorry. I have to get going as soon as I can." I reply. "_I don't want this people to get hurt of they catch up with me." I think._

"Can't you stay for the night at least." She pursues. "It look like you could use a bed." She finally gets me.

"Ok." I finally say. I don't like the idea. I have no idea where Corwin and the others are. They could be right outside.

"Wonderful!" she exclaims and she tightens the bandage around my arm as a finishing touch. "Now, go wash up for dinner. It's almost ready."

"Yes ma'am." I reply. I go to the very back of the house to a well to clean myself up when I feel a rumbling underneath my feet. "_Is it Corwin and the others?"_ I think. I run back into the safety of the house. The wife looks terrified as she looks side to side.

"What's happening!" she screams.

"I don't know. Maybe the bandits are coming back for me." I say.

"Then you must go. I already put food and water in your pack. Is there anything else you need for your journey?" she says.

"Yes. Do you by any chance have a bow and quiver?" I ask.

"Nay. But In the house next to use has what you need. Go and ask. Quickly child or the bandits will catch you." she rushes me out.

"Thank you so much." I exclaim. I run to the next house. I lift the curtain up and see a man with weapons all over his walls. The place smelled like grease and smoke, which reminded me to Totosai's place.

"Excuse me. I need a bow and a quiver." I say. The man turns. He is very old and has many scars on his face and arms. He looked like a swords smith, long, big arms, broad face, and tall and masculine.

"You need a bow? I got one right here. But you'll need at least two quivers for where you're going. I hear your going west. A lot of demons there. You got to be careful." He says; voice tough with no emotion at all. It's as though he knew I was coming. He had a bow and two quivers already in his hands. The bow was a recurved, carved out of mahogany, with no paintings of designs. The brown leather was barely recognizable.

"Thank you but I don't have any..."I start.

"Take them for free. You need a bow. I'm surprise you don't have one." He eyes me. I feel the blood rushing up to my face as I take the weapons.

"I lost it in battle sir. But I promise I'll take good care of it." I say on top of my head.

"You better. And if you somehow run out of arrows, take this sword, Kawaumi." He says. He held it out to me, holding the sheath in both hands securely. The sheath was beautifully carved with designs of waves wrapping around. On either side, dragons roused out of the water towards a fiery ball. The guard was also imprinted with the same dragons and the fiery ball. The handle was black leather crisscrossing over real shark skin; making the jewel at the end pommel stand out. Blues and greens dance inside, a never ending circle. I grab the handle; a roaring sensation entered my body. In seconds, it consumed me. I pulled the sword out. The screech of metal against wood was beautiful. The katana must have been folded over at least one hundred times! The sword shimmered in the candle light, making thousands of fireflies shine. He smiled at my reaction.

"I don't know what to say." I exclaim as I sling my quivers over my shoulders and tie the cord around my belt.

"Don't worry about it. Now go!" he shouts. I nod and run out the door. I head for the west and don't stop. Then a long scream cuts the air. I glance back in between two branches, the village was under attack.


	12. Chapter 12

I run back and load an arrow. I have to save them; it's my fault there under attack. I aim at the troll guy I saw a couple of days back. Just as I was about to let my arrow fly, I caught something out of the corner of my eye. It was the wife of that rice field worker. She was waving her arms and was trying to tell me to get out of here. I didn't like the idea. I took a couple more steps forward; she started screaming for me to run. I growled and run west again. As I'm running, I feel horrible and guilty. I could have saved them, all of them. I can still hear their cries. I put my hands over my ears. It's too much for me to handle! My whole life, people have been risking their lives for me. Why do they? Why should they. I'm just like any other person in this world. Why am I different? I just have blonde hair and blue eyes. No one in Japan has that but that's it. It's just my looks. There's nothing different with my soul, nothing special. Then why? WHY?! As I'm thinking, I didn't notice that troll and Daihatsu chasing me, until I heard the troll screaming at me thought my hands. I put my hands down and look behind me. _They caught up to me! _I think.

"STOP RIGHT THERE" the troll roars at me. Luckily, I had an arrow already loaded. I twist back and aim for his head and let go. Right though his left eye. He stumbles forward and lands on his face. He doesn't get back up, but the Daihatsu was hot on my tail. I run as hard as I can but I know it's in vain. It's has stamina, and I don't. He can go twice as long as I can. If I could climb a tree…. no. That won't work. If I could get up in a tree, the others will catch up, then what? One could climb up the tree and push me down and… I can't think of what they would do next. Would I end up like that little girl? Who knows? But I don't want to think about it. I just have to make up a plan to get to Inuyasha and the others. Just then, I feel something on my leg. I look down to meet the Daihatsu eyes. He's about to break my leg with those ragged teeth. I have good enough sense to punch him in the mouth. He howls as he stumbles to the ground. I fumble but regain my feet. I start for north. Maybe I can get them off course then circle my way back west. That way I can confuse the enemy and make my way back to Kaede's village. But will it work? There not the brightest demons I have encountered so far but the plan maybe simple enough that they might figure it out. But what else can I do at this point! Right now, there probably still feeding on the corpses of the villagers. They will gain staining power and I will be at a lost. If only I had somebody watching my back, like Inuyasha. That would be of help right now, give me some comfort, but I'm on my own. I don't even know if I'm going on the right direction. I just have to run. But i'm running alone.


	13. Chapter 13

I hug my knees to my chest. It's so cold. I'm in a cave overlooking a village on a mountain. I never realized that I needed a jacket when I left the ship. The night was cold and damp. I knew if I don't get moving, these demons will catch up to me again, or I'll get hypothermia or something. But where is Inuyasha! Did he get hurt in battle when I left? I she dead! No, he can't be! He's too stubborn to die. Then what's the hold up?! How many days has it been? Four, five, seven. I think it seven. He should get worried by now. I start walking up the mountain, away from anther village I might destroy. I wrap my arms around my torso and drop my head against the wind and snow.

"Hey!" someone yelled behind me. I didn't give it a second thought, I ran. "No, wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" I turn around, notching an arrow just in case. It wasn't one of the demons, it was a man. He looked like a rice field worker. Strong, tall, and a broad face features. I lower my bow. He had a straw hat and straw mat over his shoulders."Do you need any help?" he asks while walking over to me. My muscles tense up when he touched my shoulder. "Why don't you come over to my house for warmth and food? It beats staying out here."

"I can't. I got to be somewhere. Thanks for the offer though." I turn around and start walking up the mountain side again. I felt something warm and big put around my shoulders. I turn around to see the man behind me.

"At least take this. It will keep you warm." He smiled and turned away, walking back towards the village."

"Thank you!" I yell after him. He turned and waved to me. I wave back, giving him the fist smile in months. But it disappeared when I was the demons again. It was a small group, about twelve or so, must be a search party or something. I haven't seen then in like four days, but they still looked better fed.

"No! Wait come back!" I yell at him, he turns to my desperate voice. I run down the slope and hand him the sword. "You'll need it in a sec." I say to him.

"I already got one." He says and pulls out his own katana. I load an arrow. The demons where coming faster and faster. Then, I heard Corwins voice.

"You guys better kill her this time or it will be your heads!"This added fuel to the fire. They all jump, lunging at me. The man swung the sword. I fire an arrow in the horde, finding its mark. We killed demons one by one, until it was well into the night. At one point, I started to use my sword. Me and him were tired and our energy was about to run out. I look over to him as he battled a demon. His face was a mix of determination and….what? Hope? Pride? No… Confidence. Has he fought demons before? Is he a demon slayer like Sango? Or is it his duty to protect the village? I have no clue, but I'm glad for the chanced meeting. One demon, an ogre, grabbed my head and threw me, it just happens I hit my head on a rock and get knocked out. Lucky me….


	14. Chapter 14

When I do wake, I was in a bed, warm and safe. I lift my hand to my head. It was wrapped.

"I see your finally awake." I look up to see the man. He was also wrapped up. Arms and face.

"What happened? Are you ok?" I ask while sitting up. I didn't feel dizzy or anything, so I must have been out a couple of days.

"Don't worry, I'm fine and we killed them all. One got away though. I think it was their leader or something. You better go if they're after you. That was about two days ago. That gave them time to regroup and started on their way."

"If that is happening, I still have about two more days. The last time I saw them was four days ago when I met you. And I, um, never got your name…"

"Sorry, it's Akio. You better rest for another day here. In the condition you're in now, I don't think it a good time to be traveling."

"Are you sure? I mean….you know….."

"Positive." He smiled at me. So I stayed until morning. All I really did was lay around thinking about Inuyasha. Where is he now? Is he even looking for me? I he is. I can feel it. But what's taking him so long. I'm I really that far from Kaede's village? I try to count how many days I was gone. Let's see, I was on the ship for about a week, and then I've been running away for another week until I met Akio. Then I was here for two days, so when that's all added up…..sixteen days! And Inuyasha still hasn't showed his face. When I see him, I'm going to sit him into the next millennium! But what is really holding them up. It can't be the distance. Inuyasha is a fast runner and Kilala can fly. What if everybody got separated and regroup in Kaede's village. Are they waiting for me? Or are they still split up? This thought led me to Jack. What happened to him after he helped me, I didn't see him in the search party. Did they throw him out? Killed him? Suddenly, I'm over whelmed with the thought he might be dead. Why do I even feel this way? I have no relationship with him. Is it his kindness? Or the fact he saved my life? This runs through my mind the whole day, until dinner when Akio forced me to eat something. It's awkward sometimes when you feel the need to say something but have nothing to say. But we were both enjoying the stew he made. But I never have seen his wife. Does he even have a wife? He looks like a good husband. Is something holding him back….. Stop! I can't be thinking on things like this! I have my own problems to worry about. If I dwell on other people's problems, I want to help them and this is not the time. Once we finished dinner, we both went to bed. After hardly sleeping, and sleeping on the ground for that matter, it felt good to be in a warm, soft bed. I snuggle up in the covers, enjoying the moment. When morning comes, I will have to leave this behind. But I will see Inuyasha soon. Before I drift off to the land of dreams, one word struck my head.

Separation.

The distance in between us- the mountains and valleys and meadows and villages. Separation. The way I thought about it made me feel scared and weak. Separation. The bodies of water and lakes and streams and rivers and puddles. Separation.

Separation.


End file.
